


100 Words at a Time

by kinktomato



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pining, Poor Life Choices, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinktomato/pseuds/kinktomato
Summary: Various Jim/Silver microfics, written to "100 Words of _____" prompts on an anon meme, cleaned up and usually expanded for AO3 posting. Disclaimer: none of them are exactly 100 words.





	1. Pining

The storm comes unexpectedly. They're rare, out in the Etherium, but they did happen: enormous, eternal clouds that blew into ships' paths. Most are harmless. Jim isn't listening to the explanation because he's occupied watching the tiny lightning strikes at the edge of the cloud reach out to caress the cracking energy harnessed in their sails. It's beautiful, he thought, glancing over at Silver to find the same light reflecting in his eye. 

By the time they secured every last inch of the deck and the captain declares them dismissed, Jim has every intention of falling into his hammock without so much as removing his damp boots. He sways on his feet when Silver slaps him on the back and he feels a soft 'good work, lad,' more than he hears it.

He keeps feeling it, though. Hours later he lies sleepless in his bunk, back flushed long after the warmth of Silver's massive hand should have faded. Good work, lad. It rumbles in his bones as he settles and resettles, never comfortable, just on the edge of what he wants. It's in his reach, if he's brave enough to grasp for it. Silver would - well, Jim isn't sure what Silver would, but everything in him can guess.

He spends the night guessing, instead, and when he returns to the kitchen at two bells it seems the storm has passed for now.


	2. Uniform Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set several years post-movie, when Jim is an officer in the space navy.

"Well." Jim stumbles to a halt. It's been a long time since he tripped over his feet like a kid still growing into them, but if anything takes him back it's that voice. He hears it in his dreams and in the rare moments of true solitude he gets on the ship. He didn't think he'd ever hear it again outside of his mind. "-If you ain't a sight for sore eyes. Come here, let me look at you."

He doesn't know if he should obey or run before the past catches up. Silver makes the choice for him: the heavy, dragging clank of the cyborg's stride circles around until they're face to face, staring at one another warily. Silver looks the same as he had six years ago, Jim thinks, the same as he does in Jim's imagination. Silver's eyes rake up and down Jim. He knows what he looks like: trim in an officer's jacket, a plethora of metals, thigh-high boots so shiny his face reflects back in them. It's worked magic on more than one man in a tavern not unlike this one. Frozen, Jim can't object as Silver's flesh hand trails over the million carefully-attended details of the uniform Jim's worked so hard for.

Silver's voice is thoughtful and low as he repeats, "Let me look at _you_."


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Jim chose to join Silver at the end.

"How long?"

It isn't the response Jim had hoped for, but it's better than what he expected. His jaw works over the question as as he looks at anything but Silver. How long had he been in love? Years, now. He doesn't want to admit it. It was pathetic the way he'd never let go of Silver. He thinks about lying, but they've known each other for too long now and Jim's never been much good at hiding anything but this.

"The Legacy," he says, finally, because of course it started there. Everything had. Jim had been lonely and miserable and so determined to prove his worth to anyone who looked at him. Silver looked, and Jim decided he never wanted him to stop looking. 

Silver's staring at him now all right. Jim can't read the expression. It could be shock. It could be disgust. It could be disappointment. Whatever it is, the longer it goes on the more restless and panicked Jim feels. 

"Look, I'll," he starts. The rest of the sentence hangs, abandoned, as Jim turns to retreat to his own cabin. A giant hand around his waist stops him. Silver still hasn't spoken. Jim starts to hope.


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Jim went with Silver at the end of the movie.

Jim had that look about him.

Silver'd seen it more times than he could name in the three years they'd been traveling together and stealing the galaxy blind. Sometimes it meant 'we'll be living like kings for a year off of what I'm about to do' and other times it meant 'we're going to have to escape from jail again and I'm not going to be sorry about it.'

Just now they were sitting in what passed for a bar on this planet, Jim halfway through one pint too many and Silver sipping Corellian rum. Jim kept looking at Silver and then away, as if Silver wouldn't notice; the boy always had been anything but subtle. Silver let it go on for a while, waiting to see where Jim would lead them this time, but eventually - around the time Jim started swaying - his patience wore thin.

"Out with it, lad," he rumbled, turning his chair to better face Jim. Jim blinked back at him, all drunken innocence for half a second before he reached forward and grabbed Silver by the shirt front. He was little enough that there was no hope of making Silver do anything, but Silver let himself be dragged into a dark corner anyway.

Jim didn't let go of his shirt. Instead he yanked down until Silver was bent double in a parody of a bow. It brought them eye-to-eye, and then lip-to-lip and - 

Oh.

Living like kings it was, then.


	5. Poor Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor choices, aka Jim's moment has come.

It's a map, not a letter, but Jim knows where it came from without a signature. It's waiting for him, innocuous among other papers and mail, when he arrives home on shore leave. He ignores the other papers and begins trying to calculate how many laws he will need to break to follow it. 

Like anything with Silver, it's a gamble. He'd go from promising midshipman to the gallows in a blink, if they're caught. But the reward...

The reward is about the same as the last score they'd made. It isn't the loot of a thousand worlds, just enough to carry Silver through for a while.

The loot isn't the point.

The point is Silver after a victory. It's the moment when counting their treasure turned to something else, a giant hand sweeping the table clear and boosting Jim onto it in the same motion. It's the bruising kisses and the way Silver had worked Jim over and the look in his eye when Jim was left laying fucked-out and breathless in the galley. 

It had carried Jim through half a year in space without so much as a word, last time, and now it carries him - map in hand - back out the door.


	6. Kid Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't add this one because it's very short and very silly, but it ties into my firm headcanon that Jim will adopt anything he feels has been abandoned. Silver is indeed doomed.
> 
> Unlikely to be any further updates this month because I'm working on a longer Jim/Silver oneshot. Keep an eye out around the beginning of August. :3

"We're taking it back." 

Jim's head jerked up. His jaw was set, his lips were pouting, and he was holding what looked like some kind of sickly octopus baby in his arms. There was a smell. An odor, Silver decided, with some dread.

"They weren't taking care of her."

"We're pirates, lad, it's no place for a - whatever that is -"

"She was hungry." 

"So we'll just find a nice... octopus... couple..."

"She was already abandoned once-" Jim stopped, huffed, and turned away. "Whatever. I'll deal with her myself."

Silver realized that he was doomed.


End file.
